Trial and Error
by Bandgeekwriter89
Summary: Tim and Jenn, the famous YouTube couple that always finds their way around Walt Disney World. Follow them on their journey to parenthood! You can watch them on youtube @TheTimTracker


They're the perfect couple. They do everything together, they have fun together, they watch movies together, they even go to theme parks together. When not at work the two are attached at the hip.

The two are sitting at home. They'd just spent the day at Walt Disney World and are exhausted from walking all day. They've had dinner and fed the dogs, so now they can just relax in front of the TV. They have not decided what to watch yet, but so much is on they can't decide. Most of it is reruns but shows they love, so it's not a big deal. Finding an old episode of Americas Funniest Home Videos the two snuggle up on the couch. Jenn's been feeling a bit funny lately, but she pushes it off as having been to Walt Disney World five days in a row. Nothing they have not done at least once a year. Leaning on Tim, Jenn takes a deep yawn and slowly closed her eyes. She did not plan on falling asleep on the couch, but exhaustion took over. Glancing over Tim feels his wife fall on her, and he chuckles softly. He figures the two should just go to bed. Getting up he wakes Jenn and helps her up.

"Babe, we should go to bed." Tim smiles reaching to lift her up and help her to the bedroom. She nods and slowly walks with him. She wants to throw up, she feels horrible but decides just to try and sleep it off. She knows if she does anything about it, she will worry Tim. Something she's not ready to do. The two have talked about kids. They had not planned on kids in the beginning, but later on they decided if they did end up with one they'd be ok with it. Making it to bed the two change and fall Into the bed shortly after.

It's two AM, Jenn wants to be asleep, but the waves of nausea keep hitting her and she found herself in the bathroom hunched over the toilet. She's spewing whatever was in her stomach from the day before. Most likely the few junk food items they bought at Walt Disney World. She felt as if there's nothing left but her body keeps telling her to keep throwing up. She's at her wits ends and just wants to feel better already. Jenn's got a few ideas of what might be going on inside her. The major one being food poisoning, but isn't that the usual answer for people who end up pregnant but don't think they are. She's still on the floor when she hears footsteps and the bathroom door swing open. Her groggy, sleepy eyed husband is standing at the door looking her over. He looked as though a dump truck had ran him over. Not a pretty sight.

"Babe, are you ok?" He asks, worry filling his face as he comes over and kneels down to put an arm around his wife and pull her hair back.

"I don't feel to well." She sighs looking up at Tim.

"Can I get you anything?" Tim asks watching as his wife lets another round go into the toilet. He realized he was not going to get an answer. Jenn had heard him but was feeling too yucky to even answer. She wipes her face and takes a deep breath.

"I could use a mint once I'm done here." She sighs again leaning back onto the wall behind her throwing a hand on her forehead as she closes her eyes. Tim's clueless at this point as to what's going on. He knows she's sick obviously but has no idea why.

"Should we get you to the hospital?" Tim asks his wife as she shakes her head.

"I'm fi-" she starts but is cut off as she lunges towards the toilet missing it completely and getting puke all over her and the floor.

"I don't think so, let's get you cleaned up and then I'm going to take you to the ER, I'm worried Jenn, I hate seeing my wife sick." He sighs standing up and helping his wife up and stripping her of her clothes before getting himself naked and into the shower with her. As the water hit them, it reminded Tim of those times in the movies when couples do interesting things in the shower. Sometimes it was sweet things but this moment right here and now felt sweeter than any scene in a movie. His wife may be sick, but he's doing what he can to make her feel better. Finishing cleaning off he helps her out of the shower and to get some clothes on. He gets dressed himself but is in such a hurry to get his wife out the door to make sure she's alright he does not even fix his mustache. Helping Jenn in the car he gets in himself and starts it. He pulls out of the driveway and off to the hospital. He's hoping because it's the middle of the night on a weekday it won't be so busy.

It takes the couple about ten minutes to arrive at the hospital. Finding a parking spot, Tim gets out and goes over helping his wife out of their car. He takes her arm securely and walks with her to the doors of the ER. They get inside and get them signed in. It only takes about 10 minutes before they are called back. They get to a bed, and Tim helps Jenn into it. The first thing they do is order a blood test. They then start her on an IV of fluids to hopefully rehydrate her thinking it could be because she's dehydrated. The blood test is done, and the two are just waiting now for the results. They want to keep Jenn overnight and monitor her just to make sure she's alright. It's just then that Tim had realized he'd been in such a hurry that he forgot to grab the vlogging camera. Sighing he takes his phone out and turns on the video.

"Forgot to bring the camera." He tells Jenn as he reaches for her hand. He decides on a selfie first so he can post so social media what's going on. That way he can tell the world the vlog will be up late. After taking the selfie of him and tired Jenn he turns the video on and starts recording.

"Hey guys! Just wanted to start out that you are most likely seeing this a bit late. Jenn and I are spending a night at the hospital. We think it's just a minor stomach bug but are waiting blood test results." He sighs looking over to see Jenn wave into the camera.

"I promise you guys I'll be fine," Jenn says trying to get out a smile but she was so tired one barely came out.

"Tim also forgot the camera, silly him, so these clips might be short depending on his phone." She explains waving one more time before Tim clicks the camera off. Putting his phone down he pulls his chair close to her bed and lets her snuggle on him the best she can.

"So sorry." Jenn whimpers into his chest.

"Don't be, it's ok, we will be ok, you will be ok." He smiles and kisses his wife softly on the forehead. It takes them about two hours before they get the blood test results back. In the meantime, Tim called his work and told them he couldn't make it in today as he and his wife were stuck at the hospital. Moments later the on call ER doctor comes in with Jenn's chart ready to tell them the news.

"I want to do an ultrasound to make sure but your blood test results came back, congratulations Jenn, you're pregnant!" The doctor smiles softly as the couples eyes go big.

"I'm pregnant Tim, pregnant." She sighs happily.

"We are going to have a baby!" She smiles again as she reaches for Tim's hand.

"I'm just going to get a tech in here and get that ultrasound done, check to make sure the baby is ok." He explains as he heads for the door. 20 minutes later and Jenn is all set up.

"If you could just lift your gown, and we will lower the blanket a little." The nurse says as she reaches for the gel.

"It's going to be a little cold, but I shouldn't take long." She says as Jenn nods feeling the cold gel on her stomach. The nurse finds the heartbeat first, and it fills the room. Tim is still holding his wife's hand as she starts to tear up.

"I can't believe we are having a baby." Jenn is still in shock; she can't get over the fact that she's carrying a little Tracker inside her. The nurse then searches for what will look like a little blob on the screen.

"It does not look like much now, but that's your baby." She points at the screen as Jenn looks up from Tim with a smile watching the little blob shift back and forth. The nurse finishes a few minutes later and prints out some pictures before helping Jenn clean up.

It's about six in the morning now, and Jenn is all cleaned up. The nurse had left, and the two were alone. They want to tell the fans what's going on but also want to do something fun to announce the pregnancy. After a few minutes of going back and forth the two decide to tell the fans they are ok and will do a fun announcement later. Jenn's only about seven weeks, so they have plenty of time before they need to tell anyone. Pulling out his phone time makes another quick video to update the fans on what's going on. Once done he posts on Twitter to tell the fans they should be home in a few hours, and he will make sure yesterday's vlog is up and that he can start editing the one for tomorrow. He does not have much footage so it should not take him long. Before being discharged the doctor comes back in with some information and a prescription for some anti-nausea medication to hopefully help Jenn with the morning sickness. He also gives them some numbers of some good OBG/YN's in the area. They get discharged about an hour after that and are heading to the pharmacy before heading home. They want to pick up the things they need so they don't have to go out again today and can just go home and rest. They get what they need and finally make it home.

Walking in the front door the two are greeted by the dogs. Jenn is happy to be home and be with her dogs. Plopping on the couch Jenn watches Tim go into the kitchen and feed the dogs. He comes out a few minutes later with his laptop and plops next to his wife on the couch. As he transfers the footage from his phone to his computer, Tim pulls the camera out and starts filming. He talks about how they are happy to be home and relaxing with the dogs. When the importing is done he gets the first half of the vlog done so that he just has to add any footage from the rest of the day in tonight so he can schedule it to go up tomorrow. Once that's done Tim makes any easy dinner for them, and they sit down to a movie. Jenn is sitting on Tim his hands resting on her stomach as they watch the movie. He couldn't be happier to know his wife was ok and that she was carrying his had figured Jenn would be the first one asleep, but it did not take him long to start dozing off. Getting up Jenn wakes him and the two clean up and get the vlog scheduled before heading to bed.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this! More chapters to come soon hopefully!**


End file.
